Conventionally, from the viewpoint of preventing the occurrence of visual discomfort due to a clear contrast boundary line (boundary) between a non-irradiation region (light-shielding region) and an irradiation region, there has been proposed a vehicle lamp capable of providing a contrast boundary line (boundary region) of which the light intensity (brightness) is changed stepwise between a non-irradiation region and an irradiation region (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2016-34785).